


“We are never doing this again.”

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camp Baker Street, Gen, brotherly bickering, gesticulating rudely with an umbrella, the relationships are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Baker Street Flash Fic #3!</p><p>Prompts:<br/>Characters: John, Anthea<br/>Location: Angelo’s<br/>Line: “We are never doing this again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We are never doing this again.”

The restaurant was lit beautifully, warm light dimmed and supplemented with candles, used and worn with a flickering light that made the world around them seem soft, peaceful.

That is until a certain gentleman walked in, brolly in hand, and was quickly met with an outraged “YOU!” from across the room.

Angelo fussed nervously, moving forwards and trying in vain to herd Mycroft Holmes across the restaurant and towards his younger brother. Mycroft refused to budge, too busy glaring daggers at Sherlock who was only too glad to return the favour.

Angelo glanced over his shoulder helplessly, catching eyes with John Watson in a silent plea. John’s fingers immediately went to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Why did we think this would work?” he asked the well-dressed woman beside him.

“Because it needs to,” replied Anthea simply, though frustration laced her usually even voice. She looked up from her phone to watch her employer turn a particularly interesting shade of red. “They’ve got to talk this out. And they’re obviously too pig-headed to do it without help.”

John let out a heavy breath, unable to disagree.

“How did you get Mycroft here?” John asked after a beat.

Anthea glanced away from the scene, which had now degraded into yelling and raised an eyebrow. “He was told he would be meeting Detective Inspector Lestrade for a date.”

She paused. “And…?” she questioned, nodding her head towards the well-crafted insults growing louder by the minute.

“Sherlock was supposed to be meeting **_me_** here for a date…”

They both turned back to the carnage and winced. Perhaps…perhaps they’d miscalculated their chances…

“Tomorrow isn’t looking good for us…is it?” John stated mildly.

Anthea shook her head. “We are never. Doing. This. Again.”


End file.
